You Don't Meet A Girl Like That Every Dynasty
by WalkingOnThinIce
Summary: "Mulan" in Shang's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys! I just re-watched one of my favourite Disney princess movies ever! Mulan! Then while watching I wondered what it would be like in Shang's point of view. So I decided I would make a fan fiction about it. I read a few Mulan fan fictions to help me get ideas so here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: Mulan belongs to Disney and also to China, since it is a legend in China and _not _some fictional thing Disney made up.

P.S. The story will (hopefully) all be in Shang's point of view.

Chapter 1:

It was an ordinary day for a guy like me. Nothing unusual was happening; I strolled around the village and turned plenty of female heads. I'm not the one to be boastful nor egoistical but the girls were very pretty and it just boosted my pride when they saw me and smiled or giggled.

Anyways, I was walking around the village, doing nothing really but just walking, when the drum began to beat. My eyes widened and my heart pounded in my chest with excitement.

The village grew silent except for the few hushed voices. Then my father, General Li, and the emperor's idiot counsellor, Chi Fu, rode into town on horses with other soldiers of the Imperial army. There was a war coming, I could just feel it.

They both rode in and Chi Fu started to speak. "Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial city!" I secretly rolled my eyes. That was Chi Fu, always being overly dramatic, no wonder he isn't married yet. "The Huns have invaded China!" My eyes widened further. I expected something bad but not _this _bad. I heard some people gasps and whisper fearfully amongst each other. "By order of the Emperor, one man of every family must serve in the Imperial Army!" He took out a scroll and read it out. "The Chui family!" I heard a cry of distress and sadness as I saw a young man march up to Chi Fu and took a scroll given to him.

My eyes locked onto my father as he nodded. I smiled inwardly. I was going to be part of this and I know it. He gave me a playful wink and then soon everyone was dispersing. My father approached me and I bowed slightly. "Father" I greeted and straightened back up. He gave me and huge grin and hopped off his horse. "Shang," he said, "how would you like to come with me and train the new recruits?"

My heart leaped in joy in my chest and my head was screaming _YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! _But instead, to not embarrass myself, I just bowed to my father smiled widely and replied, "It would be an honour."

Father smiled and mounted onto his horse once more and said, "That's wonderful. I'll see you at the camp in two days at dawn. Do not be late." Father was about to say more but then Chi Fu interrupted, "General! We must leave!" Father nodded towards him and then turned to me, "Goodbye son! See you in two days!" Then, he rode off. _I won't disappoint you father, _I thought.

Two days later I was riding my loyal horse into the camp where I had trained in before. I then saw Chi Fu strutting up to me like the egoistical man he is. "Your father would like to see you." he informed me his voice dripping with disgust.

I had the urge to punch him in the face but he truly wasn't worth it so I merely followed him. I looked at all the men around the camp. They seemed decent...I guess. FInally Chi Fu stopped at a tent and I mounted off my horse. I marched into the tent proudly and smiled in greeting at my father. "Father."

Father smiled back and patted me on the back, "Shang! I am so happy you decided to make it." He lead me to a map sprawled out on the floor and sat down. I followed his lead and sat infront of him. Then, father opened his mouth and started talking about batttle strategies.

To be completely honest, I was't exactly listening. My mind was buzzing with excitement about the things I was going to do. What I was going to teach the new recruits what to do first. What was going to happen at war. Would I be a war hero like my father or like the famous Fa Zhou? Would any of my men be war heroes? My thoughts were cut short when I heard my father say, "When Chi Fu believes you're ready. You will join us..." he handed me his sword and I stared at him in awe. "...Captain." I stared at him in shock. I'm a captain! "Captain?" I said softly, but I sounded more like a question.

I broke out of my thoughts slightly when I heard Chi Fu let out a weird, high-pitched noise. "This is an enormous responsibility, General." he exclaimed. Oh god, it took all my strength not to hit him then and there. "Perhaps a soldier with more experience." he continued on. He was about to say something else but my father interrupted him, "Number one in his class..." Yes, that's me. "Extensive knowledge of training techniques..." Go on. "Impressive military lineage." Maybe not what I was expecting but alright I'll take it. Father continue, pride evident in his voice, "I believe Li Shang will do an excellent job."

I looked up at him smiling wide. "Oh I will." I exclaimed. "I won't let you down!" I looked down at the sword in my hands, my father's sword to be exact. I was at loss for words as I continued to speak. "This is... I mean..." I looked up and remembered I was in a military camp. I turned towards my Father and said while bowing, "Yes sir."

He smiled and stood up. "Very well then. We will toast China's victory at the Imperial city." He informed me playfully while walking out of the tent, but, before he did he turned to Chi Fu and said, "I expect a full report in three weeks."

Chi Fu smiled respectfully then turned to give me a small look of distaste. "And I won't leave _anything _out." he said smugly while walking out himself.

I scowled at him and was about to walk out when I stopped and grinned wide. "Captain Li Shang." I said. That sounds nice. "Leader of China's finest troops!" I said while subconciously tying the sword to my belt. "No! The _greatest _troop of all time!" I chuckled under my breath but when I strepped out I was unprepared to see what was happening.

My mouth dropped open as I saw men of all sizes pelting eachother violently with food or their body parts. One of them even saluted us then _fainted._ Chi Fu gave the unconcious man a look of disgust. "Most impressive." he commented sarcastically as my Father gingerly walked over him to get to his horse. "Good luck captain!" he shouted. _Yeah, _I thought, _I'll need a lot of luck. _This was going to be a long three weeks. "Good luck...Father" I whispered as he rode out with his troops.

End of Chapter

How was it? Was it okay? I hope it was…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Nothing to say really.

Disclaimer: Mulan belongs to Disney and also to China, since it is a legend in China and _not _some fictional thing Disney made up.

Chapter 2:

I sighed and turned back to the fighting men. Internally wincing. I looked at Chi Fu hopelessly as he gave me a smirk and said smugly, "Day one." Oh, what I would do just to give that man a black eye.

Then I turned back to my men, walked up to them, and shouted, "Soldiers!" They all looked at me fearfully and stopped hitting each other. After a small pause of silence, they all moved back to reveal a small looking boy in armour covering his head. They all pointed at him and shouted in unison, "He started it!"

Keeping myself from rolling my eyes, I marched up to the boy and towered over him. He seemed pretty harmless but I've learned to never underestimate anyone…especially if their claimed to be trouble makers.

He peeked out from under his hand and widened his eyes when he saw me. Immediately he stood up and brushed himself off hurriedly. I went up to his face and said sternly, "I don't need _anyone _causing trouble in _my _camp."

A light tinge of pink hit his cheeks and he replied in a pitch so high, I'm not sure he's even hit puberty yet, "Sorry…" his eyes widened and he cleared his throat noisily. "Uh…" he said in a tone lower than before, clearly embarrassed, "I mean…uh…sorry you had to see that…"

He gave me a shy grin and weakly punched me in the shoulder. "But you know how it is when you get those-uh-manly urges." Did they send me little school boys instead of grown men? "And you-uh- just gotta kill something." His fist slamed into his hand and he winced shaking it lightly. "Fix things…Uh…cook outdoors…uh-"

I went up to his face once again and demanded, "What's your name?" He seemed at a loss for words and said unintelligently, "Um…I uh… I uh"

Then Chi Fu stepped in and half shouted, "Your commanding officer just asked you a _question_!" The boy cowered back a bit and swallowed loudly.

"I've got a name," the boy said and looked at me seriously, "and it's a boy's name too." I repeat, did they send me little school boys instead of grown men? Then the boy motioned towards one of the soldiers and mumbled, "His name is Ling." God, this kid is getting on my nerves.

"I didn't ask for _his _name!" I almost cried frustrated. "I asked for _yours._" Then he said, "Ah Chew" Ancestors please help me to not make a bloody pulp out of this boy. "Ah Chew?" I asked annoyed. Then he mumbled, "Mushu…" I raised an eyebrow as I raised my voice, "Mushu?" He looked at me alarmed and all but cried, "No!" I lost my patience then and there and shouted, "Then what is it?"

There was a small paused but he finally answered hurriedly, "It's Ping!" How hard was it to just say his name? "Ping?" I asked raising an eyebrow, praying to the ancestors that this actually _was _his name.

Then, the boy, threw his hand back and scratched his neck. "Yes, my name is Ping." I sighed internally. _Finally_. I held my hand out and said, "Let me see your conscription notice." He handed it over to me and I read it. "Fa Zhou?" I asked surprised. This boy _cannot _be the offspring of the great Fa Zhou. "_The _Fa Zhou?" I repeated.

Then Chi Fu said surprised, "I didn't know Fa Zhou had a son." I didn't think Fa Zhou would have a son like _Ping_.

Ping shrugged nervously and replied, "Uh…he doesn't talk about me much…" I can see why. Then Ping chuckled nervously and tried to spit on the ground, but, then he ended up having drool go to the side of his face. What kind of man can't spit on the ground? Oh wait! I know…Ping.

Chi Fu then voiced what I thought, "I can see why! The boy's an absolute lunatic." I heard the other men chuckle and then got much more upset. I started to pace around in a circle around and Ping and said, "Okay gentlemen! Thanks to your new friend Ping, you'll spend tonight picking up _Every. Single. _Grain of rice." and with that I strutted away to my tent. I'll need some rest if I have to train _these guys._


End file.
